whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Bing Kai
Bing Kai is a Kuei-jin of the Victorious Whirlwind. He resides in . Biography When alive, Bing Kai was a Mongol general of the Yuan Dynasty. He achieved a reputation for courage in battle as well as brutality. His men would often walk softly, for the tiniest fault could lead to agonizing death. Bing Kai was great in battle but took great pleasure in the aftermath. His "off-duty" time was spent thinking up new ways of "disposing" prisoners. He had so much delight in new ways of tormenting his victims, especially women and children. His base passions were inflamed by their helplessness and weakness and his lust grew. Bing Kai's death came fittingly to him at the hands of one of his prisoners. A beautiful young woman was brought to the general's tent for supposed spying and questioned. Minutes after, she entered a giant explosion rocked the area and many thought they saw a gigantic fireball engulf the tent. Rational people chalked it up to ball lighting, few whispered that the gods were punishing the general for his behavior by sending a fire spirit in human form. Whatever the cause of his death was his spirit was plunged into Yomi and he experienced every act of cruelty that he inflicted on others over and over again. So great was his torment that his P'o seized control and propelled him back to the waking world. Bing Kai suspects that when he returned to the waking world his crimes were more than what he did as a living being combined and when he calmed his fury and submitted himself self for judgment, he accepted his path – atonement for the past crimes against the helpless. He however has moved very little down the Road Back as his will was not equal to his desire. It has become measured in inches for centuries. He was then given an unthinkable task by the Council of Mandarins for the Flame Court: An advisory position with the Victorious Whirlwind wu. Now the torturer of women takes orders from the Victorious Whirlwind's leader Jun Yow, a woman herself. His only bit of pleasure is that the wu is charged with the reclamation of Hong Kong for the Flame Court. This stirs the flames of his heart once more. Secretly, he hopes to supplant Jun Yow and lead the Victorious Whirlwind by himself. Character Sheet Nuan Mei, The Triumphant Warrior Nature: Bravo P'o Nature: The Demon Demeanor: Autist Chi Balance: Yang Direction: North Dharma: Howl of the Devil-Tiger 3 Physical: Strength 5, Dexterity 3, Stamina 5 Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 2, Appearance 3 Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Talents: Alertness 4, Brawl 5, Dodge 3, Intimidation 4, Leadership 4 Skills: Crafts (flesh-carving) 4, Etiquette 2, Melee (sword) 5, Stealth 3, Torture 3 Knowledges: Linguistics 2, Medicine (prolonging pain) 4, Occult 2, Politics 1 Disciplines: Black Wind 5, Blood Shintai 2, Demon Shintai 3, Flesh Shintai 3 Backgrounds: Resources 2 Chi Virtues: Yin 4, Yang 6 Soul Virtues: Hun 3, P'o 7 Willpower: 6 References * Category:Devil-Tiger Category:Kuei-jin Category:World of Darkness characters